With continuous development of technologies, replacement and upgrade terminal devices are faster, and audio performance, used as an important performance indicator of the terminal devices, is an important field in technology development and update. A combination of a smart power amplifier (Smart PA) chip and a speaker (SPK) is a main development direction in the industry, and can effectively improve a series of performance of the terminal device, such as loudness and sound quality that are of an external audio. A feature change of the SPK is related to a frequency/impedance curve, and the smart PA can measure in real time a voltage and a current that are output, so as to obtain the frequency/impedance curve of the SPK by means of calculation. The smart PA can obtain statuses such as current amplitude and temperature of the speaker by means of calculation according to a pre-established algorithm and a preset algorithm parameter, and can further predict future amplitude of the speaker by calculating an input signal. Therefore, performance of the SPK can be effectively adjusted, for example, increasing volume, improving sound quality, and controlling temperature. Adjusting and controlling the SPK by the smart PA depends on the preset algorithm parameter. To enable the smart PA to accurately control real-time output of the SPK to reach a best effect, an audio engineer needs to repeatedly perform debugging according to original performance of the SPK to determine the preset algorithm parameter.
In practice, SPKs supplied by different suppliers have different models, that is, the SPKs supplied by the different suppliers are different in physical performance. When a smart PA needs to drive SPK components of different models, in an existing technical solution, the smart PA adjusts and controls the SPKs in real time by using a unique preset algorithm parameter. Because performance of adjustment and control of an SPK by the smart PA greatly depends on original performance of the SPK, the unique preset algorithm parameter cannot match the SPK of all models, and the smart PA cannot adjust and control the SPKs of all models in a most proper manner. Therefore, the performance of the SPK is substantially reduced, and even cannot meet an actual requirement.